


Return to Sender

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you she would not like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hey! Luna! Remember this drabble? :D 
> 
> I decided to tweak this old ficlet of mine I wrote last year. Maybe I should start going through and revising all of my unfinished APH fanfics ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia, its characters, and its franchise belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

“We’re sorry, Mama. We didn’t mean to break your statue,” a young Greece says, clutching his kitten to his chest.

An equally young Egypt nods along with his puppy nipping at his sandals. “Very sorry, Lady Helen.”

Ancient Greece holds back her laughter with a shaky hand when she discovered the boys trying to hide the destroyed evidence of their playtime just a few minutes ago. It is actually quite cute; they wanted to hide the broken statue pieces under a rug of all places.

“Mama? Are we gonna be punished?”

The willowy brunette sighs—finally getting her amusement under control—and shakes her head.

“No, sweetie, it was an accident. Now go run along and play outside.”

Having no punishment looming over their heads anymore, the boys and their pets gleefully hurry to the gardens to continue their games. Once they are out of sight, Ancient Egypt approaches her friend with a playful smirk.

“I am surprised. You usually scold anyone who breaks your beloved treasures.”

Ancient Greece nonchalantly shrugs. “I do, Isis, but this was a gift from _him_.”

“What are you going to do with it now?” the tanned woman asks, picking up a detached marble arm. “It is utterly ruined.”

“Return to sender~” she slyly grins.

 

 

 

 

“MY PRECIOUS VENUS!” a dejected Rome sobs as he hugs the deformed statue of Venus de Milo.

“I told you she would not like it,” Germania grumbles, annoyed by the pitiful cries the other man is making.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Venus de Milo is Greek-made but my headcanon is that Rome commissioned it from Alexandros and had it sent to Mama Greece XD


End file.
